Purple Puffle
Purple Puffles were discovered in the year of August 2006. They are less known in Club Penguin than other puffles, but, they are almost always happy and sometimes quite picky. They are sometimes referred to as divas. They are more popular with Girls due to personality and love to dance. They are known to dance, and subsequently, the Night Club was host to the Purple Puffle, in the Puffle Party 2009 and Puffle Party 2010. It also happened to be the host of the Night Club in Puffle Party 2011. Their eyes appear to be wider than every other puffle. History *The Purple Puffle was the first puffle to be discovered after the four original puffles. Purple puffles first appeared in August 2006. Characteristics Attitude: Fabulous, particular. Favorite toys: Bubble wand with bubble mixture and disco ball. Elite Puffle Items: Bubble Wand, Star Glasses. Special facts: Has a sleep mask. Favorite game: Dance Contest. Play: Blows a bubble it hops into. Better Play: Makes a bubble inside a bubble. Super Play: A disco ball appears and the Puffle dances. Bath: Jumps in the bath then jumps out. Shakes itself and gets a different hair style every time. Food: Refuses food at first, but once salt is added it eats it like normal. Gum: Blows a bubble. Then blows a second bubble inside of it. It floats up in the air like a bubble. Cookie: Eats normally. Dance: Bounces, flips and acts like a tornado. Postcard: Is flying away in a bubble. Brush: Gives self a temporary hair style. Famous Purple puffles There are two famous purple puffles. They are: #Lolz - Cadence puffle. #Pop - One of the elite puffles. Trivia *Many newer penguins think that the Purple Puffle was one of the original puffles, however it was released on August 25, 2006. It was the first puffle to get discovered after the original four, though. *In Card-Jitsu Fire, Sensei says "Your puffle is loyal to follow you. Most food gets burned here" which shows that Purple Puffles don't like burnt food. They are quite picky, as a matter of fact. *Aunt Arctic owned a Purple Puffle before it got officially released on August 25, 2006. As seen in PSA Mission 1: Case Of The Missing Puffles, which was, in fact, released before the Purple Puffles came out. *The Purple Puffle is the 5th puffle to be discovered on Club Penguin. *Cadence owns a Purple Puffle named Lolz. She brought her puffle during the Puffle Party 2011. *There is a purple Elite Puffle called Pop in the video games. *They seem to be the best puffles at dancing. *Purples are like rockstars, If they ask for something, they get it. *The Purple Puffle plush was the 2nd to wear their puffle launch helmet. *Puffles appear to look quite sassy with their eyes and the way they smile. Gallery Famous Purple puffles File:Lolz.png|Lolz File:Pop.jpg|Pop Purple puffle in-game Purple Puffle old look.png|The purple puffle's old look in-game. Purple Puffle new look.png|The purple puffle's new look in-game. Puffle look.png|A penguin walking a purple puffle in-game. Screenshot_636.png|joining the Puffle Party 2012 Purple Puffle Caring Card Purple puffle caring card.png|The purple puffle Caring Card. Purple puffle actions purple puffle sleeping.png|Purple puffle sleeping. purple puffle playing.png|Purple puffle blowing bubbles. puffle pla.png|Purple puffle dancing under a disco ball. purple puffle furnitire playing.png|Purple puffle playing with a scratch tower. Purple puffle taking bath.png|Purple puffle taking a bath. Purple puffle brush time.png|Purple puffle being brushed. purple_puffle_cp_dance.png|A penguin and a Purple Puffle in a Dance Contest. Purple puffle plushes File:Toys puffle.png|The Purple puffle plush along with the other puffles. Artwork PufflePurple.jpg|A Purple Puffle Background. 27_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with purple Puffle in it along with other puffles. 44_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with purple puffle in it along with other puffles. 50_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with purple puffle in it. 54_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with purple puffle in it. 75_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with purple puffle in it. 100_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with purple puffle in it. Others File:Purple-puffle.png|A Purple Puffle. purple puffle trunk.png|A Purple Puffle dancing in the Wilderness. Screen shot 2010-07-22 at 3.40.33 PM.png|Another Purple Puffle. Orange Puffle Spotted.jpg|The Purple Puffle Seen in the Puffle Video.Note the Orange Puffle. Snow Fort puffle (1).PNG|A purple puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. File:DISCOPUFFLE!!.png|Purple puffles in the Dance Club during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. File:PP-2.png|Purple Puffle Pin. Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Puffles that play in games Category:Article Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:2006